bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Dale Howard
Dale Howard is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile Dale is a super confident 21 year-old from Liverpool. A part-time DJ, Dale is desperate to be rich and famous and have girls screaming his name. He rates himself 10/10 for looks and believes his peers are often jealous of him. Dale is described by his friends and family as friendly, funny but mostly arrogant, bigheaded and over confident. Dale is currently studying to be a PE teacher although deep down he dreams of being a pro-footballer. In his youth he had trials with Manchester United and Wigan Athletic but didn't get through, which he now regrets. He likes to keep his body in good shape by daily visits to the gym and playing football for his university. Dale's first love is now music and loves to DJ in his spare time. He says that djing is the second thing in the world that makes him happy - after money of course! A party animal, Dale loves to go clubbing at the weekend in Liverpool with his mates. Dale loves "fit" girls and has a thing about women with funny noses! His dream celebrity dates would be Mischa Barton and Abbie Clancey. To Dale winning Big Brother means everything "f*** taking part, no one remembers the losers". He says he should be on the show because of his good looks and that he gets on with everyone, especially the girls. He says he is mentally and physically strong and ready to take on any challenge Big Brother throws at him. Big Brother 9 During Week 7, Dale succeeded Darnell as the second Head of House after his success in a task that took place to compete for the title. On Day 54, it was revealed to the House that Dale and Luke had been nominated for eviction. However, as certain housemates had been discussing nominations in code, seven housemates joined Dale and Luke in facing eviction. On Day 58, Dale survived the public vote and Luke was evicted from the House. The following week, after receiving three nominations from his fellow housemates, Dale was nominated alongside Stuart. He became the eighth housemate to be evicted on Day 65 with 63% of the vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Dale is now working as a personal trainer at Total Fitness in Wilmslow. Gallery Dale3.jpg|Dale enters the Big Brother 9 House Dale4.jpg|Dale's official full-length publicity photo Dale2.jpg|Dale in the Big Brother 9 Diary Room Dale6.jpg|Dale in the Big Brother 9 garden Dale5.jpg|Dale in the Big Brother 9 living area Dale1.jpg|Dale after his eviction from the Big Brother 9 House Trivia *In Big Brother 9, Dale spent more days in the House then any other housemate having not received any nominations; he did not receive any nominations until Week 8. *In Big Brother 9, Dale faced the public vote every week he received at least one nomination. *As Darnell Swallow was elected Head of House as a result of a vote, Dale was the first ever housemate to be crowned Head of House after winning a task. *In Big Brother 9, Dale was the first housemate to survive an eviction and then be evicted the following week. *In Big Brother 9, Dale was the only housemate to vote for himself to be elected Head of House. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate